Ties That Unite
by Chibi Pharaoh Yami
Summary: -Chapter 6 Up- There are now two young princes to rule the throne, but if one is takin... Will the other survive or will he be thrown into the darkness?
1. Intro

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything, not Yuugioh or anything   
else in this story except the plot!  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
Ties That Unite  
  
Ch.1: Intro  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_Flash Back:   
  
In Egypt a pharaoh at the age of 25 ascended the throne. The pharaoh, Akahosh, with his beautiful wife, Kiya, ruled the kingdom with a caring and powerful rule. After years of trying to produce an heir to the throne, Akahosh turned to the Gods to grant him the wish for a son. The sun god, Re, granted his wish for a son. One thing the Pharaoh didn't count on was instead of one heir to the throne, there would be two. _

_The Gods had gifted this being with many strong powers. They then split the soul in two; decreasing his power. The two souls than became dark and light, hikari and yami. One never leaving the side of the other, so the balance would not break and cause the world to   
either slip to one side, and creating chaos in the world._  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Extremly short, I know.. It was just an introduction to the story, so it was kinda boring.

No flames please! Please R&R!


	2. The Heirs to the Throne

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Here's chapter 2!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything. How many times   
to I have to say this?  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
Ties That Unite  
  
Chapter 1: The Heirs to the Throne  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Akahosh ran immediately from his conference room when he  
got the message that his son was soon to be born. He was glad to have an excuse to get away from his council. All they ever talked about was the same thing everyday.   
  
He reached the birthing room, only to see it blocked by the servant   
girl, Iras. Iras was known to be stubborn, but also quite an energetic child when you are on her good side.   
  
"Iras, let me pass." asked Akahosh. "I must see my wife."  
  
"You know it is a bad omen to enter the birthing room, my pharaoh."  
Iras replied. "It is also tradition and I don't break traditions." Her eyes  
shown with sympathy for the heart-broken Pharaoh as he sat down in  
the stone corridor waiting patiently for his priestess Isis.  
  
After about an hour of waiting the doors to the room opened and before Isis could even say one word the Pharaoh ran into the room and sat down next to his tired wife.  
  
"Kiya, it's ok. I'm here now." said Akahosh as he saw his wife's closed  
and tired eyes. "What is wrong with her?" he asked, worry filling his voice.  
  
"She is resting, but no need to worry; she will be fine in a day or two." Isis said as she approached the Pharaoh. "Until then, you know have two sons to watch."  
  
"Tw-two sons?" said the shocked Akahosh.  
  
"Yes, your wife gave birth to two beautiful sons." Isis replied to her Pharaoh's stuttered statement. "Here is the eldest." She than proceeded in giving the Pharaoh the oldest of his two sons.   
  
Akahosh than proceeded to pull back his first son's blanket and saw a pair of dark crimson eyes, the depth of those eyes and a color that could match his own. He than saw his sons tri-colored hair. "He has my eyes, but the hair of his mother." said Akahosh as he played with his son. " I know! I'll call you Yami, after the powerful look of determination and power. Just like the darkness." Yami in response grabbed his father's hand and than smiled while tilting his head trying to get a better look at his father.  
  
Isis than took Yami and gave him the other small bundle of his second son. He pulled back the blanket revealing an exact replica of Yami except for the eyes were a bright amethyst and his bangs proceeded to cover his face, rather than shooting up into his hair like Yami's. "The Queen asked me to say that she named this one Yugi." said Isis as she watched the Pharaoh play with Yugi, putting his finger in front of Yugi making him laugh as Yugi tried to grab his hand.   
  
"I think it's a great name." Replied Akahosh as he then tried to get his hand away from the giggling Yugi.  
  
Yami, on the other hand, just watched his brother's foolish attempts at  
playing with their father's hand from Isis's arms.   
  
"Don't you find it ironic that if you put the two names together you get 'dark game', my Pharaoh?" said Isis as she moved Yami onto her other arm.  
  
"You mean like the Shadow Games?" questioned Akahosh as he looked at Isis, while Yugi yawned and snuggled into his blanket further and closed his large innocent orbs. Yami soon too yawned and went to sleep in Isis's arms.  
  
"I think it would be wise to put these two to bed my Pharaoh, and it may be in your best interest to go to bed too. It has been a long day." Isis spoke as she gently put Yugi on to her other arm and carried them both to the Pharaoh's chambers.  
  
When the Pharaoh returned to his chambers a little while later he saw Yami holding on to Yugi protectively as the small boy moved around in his sleep looking for more warmth.  
  
"I want you to protect Yugi, Yami." replied Akahosh as he saw Yami open one eye and watch his father smile. "I'll take that as a yes." smiled Akahosh as he than proceeded in going to bed himself.  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Yey! I got it done! Please R&R! 


	3. Missing?

Disclaimer: Chibi Pharaoh Yami owns nothing.  
  
--Scene Change--  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
Ties That Unite  
  
Chapter 2: Missing?  
---------------------------------------------------  
_-six years later...-_  
  
"Yami! Yugi!" yelled the high priest Seto as he ran down the hallway  
searching for the missing princes. " Get back here and finish your   
lessons!" As Seto franticly searched the palace, in a vase near the  
entrance to the study room, a small, tri-colored haired boy peeked  
out of the decorative vase. Looking around, noticing Seto gone,  
climbed out of the vase and grabbed a small hand from behind the vase.Yami than proceeded in pulling the other boy down the hallway, checking every corridor for a guard, priest or priestess.  
  
_--In a Corridor--_  
After looking for hours trying to find the boys, Seto decided on his last resort...to find the pharaoh and tell him his sons were missing. Seto hated having to do this to Yugi and Yami, he had to do this once before when the Pharaoh was in a meeting with foreign advisors. Seto didn't really know what had happened when both were caught, but all he knew was that neither Yami or Yugi attempted to sneak away from their classes until now.  
  
Upon reaching the guarded door to the conference room, Seto was unaware of two pairs of crimson and amethyst eyes watching him from behind one of the pillars in the main hall of the palace.   
  
Seto was able to get into the room without any trouble and quickly went to the front of the table. The Pharaoh, already seeing the look of uncertainty on his priest's face, quickly asked, "What did they do now?"  
  
Seto quickly snapped out of his thoughts at the quick question the Pharaoh had asked him. "Well, you see my Pharaoh..." Seto stopped there, uncertain of how to explain that he had lost his son's, yet again.

Pharaoh raised a questioning eyebrow at the stuttering priest.  
"Yes, Seto?" Akahosh said, his eyes never leaving the priest. "Please finish."  
  
"You see sir... Yami and Yugi kind of snuck out of their studies, yet again." Seto finished, turning his eyes as an attempt to avoid the Pharaoh's stare.  
  
"Very well then." Akahosh replied as he left his chair and proceeded to the door. "Seto, go get some rest, I can tell you have been looking for them most of the day. I will find them myself. Good day priest Seto."   
  
"Good day, Pharaoh." Seto responded while bowing.   
  
_--In the Palace Garden--_  
Two small boys walked peacefully amongst the flowers and little pond filled with fish in the center of the large garden. The smallest, Yugi, approached the pond only to be tackled down by a large, black jackal. Yugi, closing his eyes afraid of looking at the jackal on his stomach, started to shake and cry. The jackal, on the other hand, started to howl a low eerie note into the sky.  
  
Yami hearing the cry and looking behind him for Yugi. Noticing his brother gone, Yami's crimson eyes filled with worry and panic as he ran towards the howling jackal. As soon as he got there, pushing the jackal and yelling "Bad Dagger!" as he firmly slapped the jackal on the nose, causing the jackal to sit in a corner and whine.   
  
Yami easily picked up the small form of his scared brother and sat him on the bench next to the pond. Yami rubbing small circles on Yugi's back in an attempt to calm him down. While Yami was trying to get his brother to stop shaking, someone else entered the garden.  
  
"It is not wise to leave your studies to roam about the palace grounds young princes" replied Isis as she stepped out of the shadows. Yami watched her from his spot as he felt it unnecessary to move from his position. While Isis was explaining to Yami what his and Yugi's actions had done to the inhabitants of the palace, Yugi had crawled onto his brother's lap seeking comfort from the thought of their angry father.   
  
Yami sensed the change in his younger brother and pulled him closer into a hug as Yugi slowly drifted to sleep. Once Yugi had awoken, Isis gently picked him up and than led Yami into the palace where their father and mother were waiting for their return. 

_--In the Palace--_  
"Yugi and Yami Atemu! What were you two thinking, leaving your studies like that?!" yelled a very pissed off Akahosh. "I have never seen Seto so worried and stressed out with my many years of working with him! I know both of you are very bright and think you don't need to take all these studies you do, but you have no reason to run off like that!"  
  
"We're sorry, father." Yami replied to his stubburn Pharaoh. "I guess we were just bored with priest Seto's lesson." As Yami talked, Yugi had found hiding behind his brother the best way to escape his father's cold stare.  
  
Things like this were said most of the night throughout the usually peaceful palace. The workers of the palace all herd the through ranting and raving of the Pharaoh as he yelled at his two sons misbehavior.  
  
When finally released from their father's presence, headed straight towards their chamber.  
  
Late in the night Yami awoke to the startled screams and pleads of his brother from the other side of the room. Jumping off the bed and running to help his brother, Yami noticed Yugi was sweating and panting for breath. He carefully picked up his brother and whispered words of comfort to get him to settle down.   
  
With Yugi finally settled down and sleeping peacefully once again, Yami returned to his bed only to be awoken by Yugi poking him in an attempt to wake him up. Yami sensing the fear in Yugi's eyes as he remembered the nightmare earlier, pulled the covers back and moved over making room for his brother to sleep.   
  
Yami, instinctively pulled Yugi closer as he felt an unknown presence from somewhere in the palace.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Thanks Crystal56 for the help in editing this story. Sorry if I missed a few things though... Please R&R!

P.S.- In this story Yugi and Yami have a pet jackal, instead of a dog.


	4. Meet The Dark Magician Dark Magician Gir...

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Thanks everyone for all the great reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: Nope, don't own it so don't ask.  
(It's their birthday in this chapter)  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Ties That Unite  
  
Chapter 3: Meeting The Dark Magician/ Dark Magician Girl  
------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yugi and Yami woke up to the light of the morning sun. Groaning  
as the light hit his face, Yami placed the pillow over his head and  
tried to go back to sleep.   
  
Giggling at his brother, Yugi received a glare from Yami and imediatly shut up. He started to laugh again when Yami took the pillow off of his head. His hair was flat across his face and some of the hair stood up on top. Gining his brother a smirk; Yugi 'epped' as he was tickled by his brother.  
  
"Now this is funny." said Yami as Yugi pleaded with him to stop. By the time Yami stopped, Yugi was bright red and was struggling for breath. Picking up his brother, Yami headed for the throne room where their father had a birthday present for the both of them.  
  
When they reached the throne room, Yami and Yugi saw their Father's Neo the Magic Swordsman waiting for them.   
  
"Good morning young princes. Hope you slept well." replied Neo.  
  
"Yes, we did Neo-chan!" replied Yugi happily as he gave Neo a hug.  
  
Yami just stood there chuckling at his little brother. Yugi responded by pouting and using his puppy dog eyes on Yami. In turn Yami just sighed. Looking back up, he was tackled by an over-hyper Yugi.  
  
"Happy birthday, Yami." whispered Yugi as he hugged Yami. Yami just smiled and hugged Yugi back.   
  
"So, where are we going Neo?" questioned Yami as he looked at the spellcaster.  
  
"I am going to take you to the shadow realm." replied Neo as he faced the two look-alikes.  
  
"The sh-shadow r-realm?" stuttered Yugi as he hid behind Yami. "What's that, Brother?"  
  
"You'll see when we get there, Yugi." answered Yami as tickled Yugi.  
  
"O-ok." Yugi replied in between fits of laughter.  
  
Walking down many corridors, Neo finally led the two to a door at the end of a corridor.  
  
"This is the door to the shadow realm that is located in the palace." said Neo as he opened the door and ushered the two boys in. While looking around, Yami and Yugi saw they were in a dark room filled with blackish-purple mist. There looked like nothing was there when an angel-like monster came into view. "Good day, Change of Heart."  
  
"And to you too, Neo." replied the Change of Heart as she approached the boys. "Welocme princes Yugi and Yami. Today you'll be recieving your guardian duel monster. They will be similar to a protector and each of you will recieve one."  
  
As if on que, four different monsters came out from the mist. One was a white wolf, next was a blondish-haired phantom, the third a purple cloacked magician, and the last was a skull fiend. "These are Silver Fang, Whitty Phantom, the Dark Magician, and Summoned Skull." said Change of Heart as she pointed to each one. "See if you get along with any of them."  
  
Yami walked towards the Dark Magician and Summoned Skull. Yugi just stayed rooted to his spot and showing no signs of approaching the other two. Silver Fang approached Yugi quietly and put nuzzled Yugi's hand with his nose. Yugi shivered a little bit at the feeling of the wet nose against his warm flesh. The Whitty Phantom on the other hand had snuck behind Yugi and Silver Fang and was about to surprise them when he was hit with a blue energy blast.  
  
All the occupants in the room turned towards the sorce of the attack to find a pari of blue eyes watching them. "This is one of the four Blue Eyes White Dragons" said Change of Heart as she smiled.   
  
"Like the ones priest Seto has?" asked Yugi, never leaving the dragon's blue eyes.  
  
"Actually this is one of his three blue eyes." she replied.  
  
The Whitty Phantom, seeing his plan ruined, disappeared back into the shadows. The Dark Magician left out what sounded as a small chuckle at the retreating phantom.   
  
Yami and the Dark magician approached Yugi as he played with Silver Fangs tail causing the wolf to chase his tail like something was on it. Yami smiled as his younger brother's laugh seemed to fill  
the shadows with life. Not a second later, there was a quick movement from behind the group. As they turned around, the Dark Magician was tackled over by his apprentice.  
  
"I found you Sensai!" yelled a very happy Dark Magician Girl.  
  
Standing up after shoving his apprentice off of him, The magician took his staff and hit her forhead.  
  
"Foolish apprentice." replied the the Dark Magician.  
  
Using the puppy dog eyes on the retreating back of her teacher. She then sat down next to Yugi rubbing her forhead.  
  
"I think that reminds me of someone," replied Yami as he winked at Yugi.  
  
"Does not..." whispered Yugi, more to himself then to Yami.   
  
"I hate to interupt, but did you decide on which monster you both will have for your guardians?" asked Neo.  
  
"I choose the Dark Magician." replied Yami to Neo's question.  
  
"Um... I want Dark Magician Girl. That is if she wants to..." asked Yugi as she lookd at the magician girl.  
  
"I would love to have such a cute master!" she replied happily as she hugged Yugi.  
  
"Yep, that definently reminds me of someone." said Yami to the Dark Magician.  
  
"Alright then. You all can leave now." answered Neo as he opened the door back to the palace.  
  
As Yami and Yugi left the shadow realm with their new friends, the High Priest Seto was standing near one of the collums near the door.  
  
"I see you have gotten your monsters.At such an early age too..." pondered Seto. "Come with me, the Pharaoh wishes to see which ones you have chosen."  
  
Following Seto to the throne room, a golden door caught Yami's eye as he stared at the strange markings on the door witch showed seven different carvings covered in gold. Poking Yugi to get his attention,  
he told Yugi what he saw. Yugi gasped in surprise as his brother talked about seven gold items that were on a door. Shrugging to his brother, he ran ahead to catch up to Seto.  
  
Upon reaching the throne room, the Pharaoh Akahosh and the queen Kiya sat on their thrones watching the arrival of their two sons. Waving his hand in a gesture to come up to them, Yami and Yugi approached the thrones.  
  
"Congradulations on turning 7, my sons." said Akahosh with praise hinted in his voice. "I would also like to add that you have also gained many friends during your little tours of the palace during your studies." he finished as he winked at them both. Yami turned his head towards the ground, while Yugi just blushed.  
  
"Come here sorcerors,"said Akahosh as he waved his arm for them to come. Reaching the throne, the Dark Magician sat next to Yami and the Dark Magician Girl sat down next to Yugi. "Welocome to the palace. On behalf of my whole family, we thank you for becoming the guardians to the two princes of Egypt."  
  
"Thank you, lord Pharaoh." replied the Dark magician as he bowed to the Pharaoh.  
  
"Yes, thank you!" smiled the Dark Magician Girl as her teacher, yet again hit her on the forehead.  
  
"Don't be rude." muttered the Dark Magician.  
  
"It's fine, no harm done." replied Akahosh as a smile graced his lips. "Now I want the four of you to go have some fun before you all go to bed."  
  
"You mean we get to skip our studies today?" asked an astonished Yami.   
  
"Yes, but only on your birthday." replied Akahosh.  
  
"Thank you daddy!" replied Yugi as he jumped up on to his father's lap and hugged him.  
  
Patting his son's back, he then released them from his presence.

Walking out into the garden connected to the palace, Yugi and the Dark Magician Girl went towards the fountain, while Yami and the Dark Magician went near the shady area near the trees.  
  
"What do you want to do, Dark Magician Girl?" questioned Yugi as he smiled at her.  
  
"Please call me Mana, master Yugi." replied Mana, "Plus it's your birthday, so you choose." She said as she poked him on the nose.  
  
"Okay then! Want to go in the water?" asked Yugi as he neared the water.  
  
"Sure!" said Mana as she ran after her little master.  
  
"So, what was it like in the shadow realm, magician?" questioned Yami as he sat underneath one of the trees.  
  
"A little boring, but when you have an over-hyper apprentice, it's pretty exciting." replied the magician as he sat next to Yami. "Oh, please call me Mahado."  
  
"Alright then, Mahado." smiled Yami as the events from earlier ran thru his mind.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: There you go! Now that Mana and Mahado are in the picture, what chaos will ensue when a mysterious person from another city comes into the picture?  
p.s. Sorry for any mistakes, my spell check wasn't working.  
  
Please R&R! And no flames, please!


	5. The Missing?

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: here's chapter 5!   
  
Disclaimer; I Own Nothing!!  
---------------------------------------------------------  
Ties That Unite  
  
Chapter 5: The Missing  
---------------------------------------------------------  
After recieving the two magicians as protectors, the princes seemed  
to get into less trouble and barely left their studies. Through the years  
Yami and Yugi could never be sperated from either each other or their magicians. But time soon changed all of that.  
  
Yami, being marked as the next pharaoh in line after thier father, had to take more classes and trained more with some of the guards to build up his strength. Yugi, on the other hand, still had his regular lessons and helped more with chores around the palace, helping the slaves and such. His father didn't approve of it, but it helped Yugi become more open with others and made new friends through out the palace.  
  
The duo soon saw less and less of each other as they both moved into separate rooms on opposite sides of the palace. With Yami's extra training, Yugi would only see him if he were walking to his studies, in the morning or at supper. Yugi still maintained his cheerful appearance, but being away from his mischevious brother seemed to make Yugi feel depressed.  
  
Yami was in the same boat with Yugi. Being away from Yugi and his gentle personality seemed to have done a great deal on Yami's personality. He snapped back at more people and seemed to act a lot crueler. The magicians saw the changes in both of their young  
masters, but had no idea what to do.   
  
Watching from his private balcony, Yugi saw Yami in the garden area having a duel with the high priest. Sighing as Yugi watched his brother win, yet again, against the priest.  
  
Mana had to leave because the pharaoh had somuned her, so Yugi was left alone in his room to do nothing but play with his toys and other items scattered around his room.  
  
Walking over to his dresser, Yugi pulled out a note Yami had written to him during one of thier lessons a while ago when they had them together. Reading it, something caught his eye that he was sure wasn't there before. Staring at the words, he made out 'golden door' and 'golden items'. Also after a while of decifering Yami's writing, Yugi found out where the said door was located and rushed out of his room curious for an adventure.  
  
Reaching the corridor Yami had talked about, Yugi relized it was the very same corridor that Yami and him had walked down only years before to get their guardians. Just thinking of that day brought happy memories to Yugi's troubled mind and seemed to sooth him as a few tears appeared on his face.  
  
Walking about half way down the coridor, Yugi approached a golden door and looking closely found hieroglyphics carved into the golden door. Looking closer at the door, he saw it was open a little ways and pushed it. It opened with a loud rumble that to him sounded like thunder. Peering into the room with great care, Yugi noticed someone or something next to an altar that held seven golden items. Hiding behind a column, Yugi got a closer look at the man's face. He had white hair and narrowed chocolate/brown eyes.  
  
The man was reaching up to grab one of the items, when Yugi stumbled backwards and fell on the floor next to the column. The man's eyes opened wide in fear and quickly turned around in an attack  
position. Seeing the small form of the prince on the floor next to him, the thief Bakura, smirked as he approached the trembling form of the boy.  
  
"So this is one of the famous twin princes of Egypt." he replied slyly as he picked Yugi up by the back of his purple cape that flowed down to his knees. "I think you will be the perfect revenge for what the pharaoh did to me." Yugi gulped as the man threw him onto his back and grabbed one of the items. It was a golden ring-like object with the eye of Horus on it.  
  
Rushing out of the room, he quickly rushed out of the room and shut the door. He was surprised that the prince hadn't even made one attempt to escape. 'Good, this wil make things a lot easier' thought Bakura as he snuck out of the palace thru one of the secret tunnels under the palace.  
  
-With Yami-  
  
In the garden Yami felt a strange feeling as if his heart was ripped out of his body. Yami began breathing rapidly and soon colapsed from the pain.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: So, what do you think? Please R&R! 


	6. Learning to Forget

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Ok, I might to be gone for a little bit and waned to get this chapter and some other stories up before I leave.  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own anything...  
  
'Miles Apart' - YellowCard  
-----------------------------------------------------  
Ties That Unite  
  
Chapter 6: Learning to Forget  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"Yami! Wake up!" yelled the high priest Seto as he franticlt shook the limp form of Yami on the ground before him. "Gurads! Go alert the Pharaoh!" After the guards left, Seto continued to search for any signs of injury on the unconcious form of the prince. Finding none, Seto's curiousity reached its peak.  
  
_If I Could I Would Do All Of this Again  
Travel Back In Time With You  
To Where This All Began_  
  
Reaching the doors of the palace, the guards rushed into the throne room. This surprised both the pharaoh and the magicians.   
  
"What is it that you were in such a rush?!" commanded Pharaoh Akahosh as he stood up from his throne.  
  
"Our pharaoh, your son, prince Yami has just collapsed on the grounds near the garden and has no sign of injury or internal wound." replied one of the guards. Akahosh's eyes seemed to widen somewhat as he slamned his hand onto the throne, causing it to crack a bit.   
  
"Take me there now!" commanded Akahosh with his temper showing. "And someone go find Yugi and make sure he is alright."  
  
The guards rushed out of the room with the the pharaoh and Mahado at their heels. Mana, on the other hand, went straight towards her young master's room.  
  
_We Could Hide Inside Ourselves  
And Leave The World Behind  
Make Believe There's Something Left To Find_  
  
Reaching the grounds, the pharaoh collapsed at the sight of his son motionless on the ground. The high priest gently placed his hands on his pharaoh's shoulders in an attempt to calm him.  
  
'What is happening to my family.' thought Akahosh as he started to sob. Picking up the still motionless form of Yami, he procedeed in finding Isis. Yami began to shift in his arms. This small motion gave the pharaoh confidence that he would be alright. "Isis! Please you must help Yami!" yelled Akahosh as he saw Isis leavingher chambers. His response was Isis's quick movements as she easily placed Yami in her arms like she had done when he was born.  
  
"I will do what I can, my pharaoh." Akahosh nodded at the statement and went to see about Yugi.  
  
_We'll Be Miles Apart  
I'll Keep You Deep inside  
You're Always In My Heart  
A New Life To Start  
I May Be Leaving But You're Always In My Heart_  
  
Mana fell onto her master's bed crying as she couldn't find her master. Mahado reached Yugi's room to see his apprentice crying on the bed. Seeing no Yugi in sight, he guessed that was the reason for the tears. He sat on the bed and allowed Mana to cry on his shoulder.  
  
When Akahosh arrived soon after, his heart filled with guilt at the sight of the two magicians and no Yugi. He couldn't stand the sight and rounded up as many guards as he could. He sent out a search party to search through out Egypt to find Yugi. Soon every town and village knew of the missing prince and prayed for his return.  
  
_Now We've All Grown Up   
Gone on And Moved Away  
Nothing I Can Do About It  
Nothing I Can Say_  
  
After reaching hishide out, Bakura placed Yugi down on a pile of torn up sheets and bounded his hands together. Smirking at the sight, he left the hideout to go find his accomplice, Marik.   
  
Looking around his surroundings, Yugi noticed piles of gold, jewls and other golden items. He tried to stand, but found that both his arms and legs had been bound together. Sighing he sat back down and wondered if anyone would miss him. Unknown to him, the pharaoh had fallen into depression over the loss of hin and the comma Yami had entered.  
  
_To Bring Us Back To Where We Were  
When Life Was Not This Hard  
Looking Back It All Just Seems So Far  
So Far Away_  
  
After about a month of no results from the search parties, Akahosh had lost all hope and ended the search. Placing his head in his hands, he made his way to his chambers were his wife was surely waiting for him.  
  
"Kiya, I'm sorry, but I've called off the searches." Pulling his wife in an embrace as she started to mourn the loss of her son.   
  
"May the gods treat him with as much love and care that we couldn't" replied Kiya.   
  
"Let's go see Isis, I need her to do something to Yami." Looking at her husband with worried eyes, she agreed and followed him.  
  
_We Will Be Miles Apart  
I'll Keep You Deep Inside  
You're Always In My Heart  
A New Life To Start  
I May Be Leaving But You're Always In My Heart  
_  
During that month, Yugi had been bought by Marik, but Marik sold him again to a slave dealer. The rest of his month with the slave dealer had been painful, he was whipped and beaten for every little mistake he did. His once gentle features had become bloodied and broken. He prayed to the gods that each day would be his last so he could leave this place.  
  
_I'd Give It Up For Just One More Day With You  
Give It Up, Give It All Away_  
  
Making his way towards Isis's healing room, where Yami was kept, Akahosh made his way towards the bed. "Yami, son, I know you might not be able to hear this, but what we're about to do may hurt   
a little bit." Worry clearly written on the pharaoh's face as he nodded and allowed Isis to come forth.  
  
Standing at the bottom of Yami's bed, Isis began chanting a spell. After the first few words, the room became filled with an eerie golden light. The light surrounded Yami. His body began to shake as if he  
had been thrown in freezing water, his face became scrunched up as he tried to hold back the pain. He may have been unconcious, but his body was still reacting to the spell.  
  
When Isis stopped, Yami began to stir and opened his eyes slowly.   
"Mom, Dad? What are you doing here?" questioned Yami as he tried to sit up.  
  
"Son, do you know who Yugi is?" questioned Kiya.  
  
"Who's Yugi? I feel like I should know." replied Yami as he tried to figure out who this Yugi person was.  
  
"It's ok son. Don't worry about it." Yami looked at his father. Noding he laid back down on the bed.  
  
"I want you to rest now, I'll come back later." Akahosh's response was an already asleep Yami who was dreaming of a certain spikey-haired teen.  
  
As the pharaoh left, Mahado walked out of the shadows and sat near his master's bed. "I know they made you forget, but your dreams and your heart will never let you forget." smiled the magician as he   
ran his hand thru Yami's spikey hair.  
  
_We'll Be Miles Apart  
I'll Keep You Deep Inside  
You're Always In My Heart  
I Need You Now, We're Miles Apart  
I'll Keep You Deep Inside  
You're Always In My Heart_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Hope you enjoyed chapter 6! Please R&R! 


	7. Fall To Pieces

Chibi Pharaoh Yami: -.- ok.. last chapter I really had no idea  
what I was doing, but the memory erasing thing changes  
a lot of Yugi's and Yami's personalities and stuff in later  
chapters. Gomen for the late update also.  
  
Disclaimer: Chibi Pharaoh Yami owns nothing.  
  
ps. Why they erased his memory will be explained soon. Xx  
so please be a little bit patient.  
------------------------------  
Ties That Unite  
  
Chapter 7: Fall To Pieces  
------------------------------  
Waking up to the light of Re shining in his eyes, Yugi climbed out of bed and pulled on his cloth - like clothing. Stretching, he went over to the other side of the room to wake up his room mate.  
  
The blonde teen mumbled words and pulled the blankets over his head  
when Yugi tried to wake him up. Getting fed up with Joey's stubburness, Yugi went outside to the river that was near their camp. Carrying a bucket, he filled it up with the cool water and re-entered the tent.  
  
Not wasteing any time, he threw the whole bucket on top of the honey  
eyed teen as a loud 'AHHH!' sounded in the tent. Yugi and Joey's friends Honda and Ryou, who were in the tent next to theirs, broke into a fit of laughter at the sound.  
  
"When will Joey learn?" questioned Honda thru a fit of laughter." Ryou just shurugged as he left the tent to start his morning duties.  
  
Jolting up in bed, Joey glared at Yugi as the smaller chuckled a bit.  
  
"Come on, we have to help deliver the pottery to the bazarr today." replied Yugi as he tried to pull Joey out of the bed.  
  
"Wha? Dat's today? I thought that was nex' week?" Joey stutered as he jumped out of bed, causing Yugi to fall. "Opps, sorry 'bout that bud." Yugi just shook his head as they both left the tent after Joey put on dry clothing.  
  
Reaching the city, Yugi and Joey headed to where Mitori, a salesman sat.  
  
"Hello Yugi, Joey. How was the trip?" Joey grunted and wiped the sweat that was running down his face.  
  
"Dispite the fact that it's so freakin hot, the trip was fine." Yugi laughed at what Joey said.  
  
"You make it sound so horrible Joey." Joey ran a hand thru his hair and looked at his smaller friend. He sighed and handed the pottery from his cart to Mitori.  
  
"Come on, Yug. Ryou was going to get us something to eat before we help the others clean the grain that fell over this morning ." Nodding Yugi and Joey bid their farewells to Mitori.  
  
The gold coins they received from Mitori moved around in the bag making noises as the duo headed back to camp. The extra weight in Yugi's pocket made the smaller stop so he could tie it to his waist, helping to balance the weight.  
  
The camp was busy with slaves. Each was doing their own specific duty, while guards surrounded the camp. Each had a whip to take care of any miss behaving slave and a knife incase they would try to harm any of the guards. They only way to leave the camp was with a note saying you can leave. Many had tried to leave with a forged one, but Yugi saw that many of them never escaped. He even saw a few beaten to death because of their rebellion.

He was glad when he was at the palace that his father didn't treat slaves as horribly as they did here. Just thinking about his father made Yugi break into tears. He felt something inside him snap as he remembered Yami.   
  
'He probably doesn't even know I'm gone.' thought Yugi as he laid in his bed. 'He barely ever saw me so why would he care..'

They had finished their chores early and could do as they please without leaving the area. Placing his face further into his pillow, Yugi whimpered and let a few more tears slide before he fell into a deep sleep.  
------------------------------------  
Chibi Pharaoh Yami: Ok, not the best chapter, but the next one is about Yami becoming pharaoh. Please R&R!


End file.
